Songs in School
by lavacana
Summary: Prank war is declared by Jack against everyone else. He really hates that song. Something like a continuation of Frosty the Prankman. I hope this can count as a contribution to the HiJack Revolution even though there isn't exactly any specific HiJack scenes... Rated T because all my other pranks were rated T so I might as well lump this in with that category.


Songs in School/Declaration of War

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Frosty the Snowman, any college programs or school, a set of speakers, any intercoms, Christmas, 'Eastah', or any pockets big enough to hold my phone. A contribution to the HiJack Revolution.**

The video started with a dark screen, some shuffling noises, and then a large finger blocking the camera. A few seconds later and Jamie's face moved into view, tilted and upside down from a downward view. He was looking straight ahead, but then flickered his gaze down to the phone in his pocket and smiled. Slowly, he brought it up just enough so that he could whisper to it and not get caught.

"Soph, check this out. Remember how Jack posted that video of Hiccup in the shower? Well, Hic wanted to get back at him, so he pranked him back. But he also got Aster involved, and Aster's been out to get Jack for years so obviously he made it a big deal. He thought up this wicked idea with Frosty the Snowman right, and apparently it's about to start any minute. He texted me to record Jack's reaction. I know you would've loved to watch it so I'll send it to you once everything's done. Get ready to spread the news, sis." He grinned, then quickly put the phone back in his pocket, mumbling a few curses as the professor passed by his row.

A few moments later, and the camera crackled again with some shuffling noises before it peeked out of the pocket, aimed towards Jack. He was a few rows down, noticeable because of his trademark white hair. Jamie snickered, then quieted as the speakers for the college beeped on. Static echoed throughout the building before it was abruptly cut off, and then Aster's voice rang out from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've thought up a surprise for a good friend of mine. I know it's closah ta summer, and Christmas will nevah beat Eastah, but this song tha's about ta play shows the true meanin' of friendship. Frost, I hope ya enjoy this, since we've all gone through so much trouble just ta bring this wonderful work of art ta ya." He snickered, then pressed a button. 'Frosty the Snowman' started to play through the school building. Most students started talking and wondering what was going on, but Jamie laughed and brought his phone up high, zooming in on Jack.

The poor boy's mouth was clean on the floor for a few seconds before it audibly clicked shut. He growled, gathered up his books, and stomped out of the classroom, ignoring the professor's pleas to stop. Jamie laughed again and yanked up his bag before hurriedly following Jack out the door. He placed his phone obnoxiously close to Jack's face, who just turned to glare at him and tried to push the phone away.

"So Jack, how'd you like that surprise Aster got just for you?"  
>"I hate you. I hate him. I hate you all. Can't believe he involved you in this crap-"<p>

They'd just walked out onto campus, where almost everyone was laughing and singing along to 'Frosty the Snowman'. Aster was proudly leaning against a wall and giving Jack a smirk, while Hiccup was just laughing and walking to give Jamie a high-five.

Jack looked from Aster, to Hiccup, to Jamie, turned bright red in the face, then pulled at his hair. "That's it! I am officially declaring a prank war. From this point on, it's everyone for themselves! I will DETSROY you all!" Then he turned and stomped off.

The group didn't respond for a full ten seconds before they each burst into laughter. High fives were spread all around, and Jamie turned the phone around to capture all three faces.

"Sophie, bring everyone else into this! It's a pranking free-for-all!"

**This is just going to be one big, monstrous prank war… I actually have to jot some type of pranking system down because this is seriously about to get hellar confusing. And I'm realizing just how bud my pranks are, so yeah, I'm definitely going to need some serious help. Calling all pranksters! We need your help!**

**And all you HiJackers, try and find a way to contribute to the HiJack Revolution. We must stop this Jelsa coup de'tat! HiJack is the true King of Ships. Let's show 'em who's boss!**


End file.
